Love is an ongoing battle
by RoseXDoctor
Summary: A story about Cain and Moira because there really isn't enough of them. Set after Pete makes a pass at Moira.


This is based on the emmerdale spoilers for the week 11/1/16 – 15/1/16. It begins as moira goes to tell Cain how Pete made a move on her.

Moira's pov

I can't believe that just happened! What was he thinking?! What am I going to do?... I'm going to have to tell Cain. I don't have any other choice! We promised each other we'd be honest from now on. I can't be the one to ruin it. I just hope he understands I stopped it… And doesn't hurt Pete. Oh Pete. Why did you have to kiss me? In the past few months I've felt us growing a bond as I supported him about Debbie and Ross but in these last weeks especially we've grown closer. Ever since Christmas Cains sole concern has been on either Zak, Debbie, Moses or that conniving bitch charity. And I honestly do understand that! (Except the charity part) but it's like he's blaming every problem on me. I mean what was I supposed to do when Ross demanded Moses back? He is his son afterall, I could hardly say no to him. But that's not how Cain saw it. He berated me and said I shouldn't have gave him to Ross. There's been a tense atmosphere at home ever since. Pete understood I didn't have a choice in the matter. He was there for me instead of using me as a verbal punch bag to take out his emotions on. When we hugged in the pub it had felt comforting and… I'm pretty sure platonic. This is why I can't see how we've ended up in this situation! One minute we were friends who supported each other and the next Petes tongue was down my throat in an undeniably passionate embrace. But I pushed him away. I had to. I'm a married woman and to Cain Dingle no less. I know I've been unfaithful to John in the past but I would never make the same mistakes again. Besides, I'm still very much in love with Cain despite his recent attitude and the spark I possibly felt with Pete. Which brings me to the situation I'm in now. I have to tell Cain about the kiss because we swore we wouldn't have a marriage without honesty.

(20 minutes later)

I walked into the garage and spied Cain sat in the office doing paperwork so I walked over.

"Hi"

He looked up at me with a not so welcoming expression before getting up and brushing past me out of the office

"I'm busy. It will have to wait."

"Please Cain! It's important"

He must've heard the pleading tone in my voice because he turned around with a slightly softer expression which had a touch of concern.

"Why has something happened?"

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times unsure of how to word it when he walked back towards me and pressed me to continue.

"Moira, come on. You can tell me"

I took a deep breath and braced my self before I began to recite what had happened…

"Well, I was talking to Pete about everything that's been going recently… Not that I tell just anyone what goes on in our marriage… And it was a completely innocent conversation! When, well…. Cain you need to promise me you'll keep calm and hear me out, it really was just talking… At least that's what I'd thought-"

Frustrated at the lack of sense my ramblings were making he grabbed my shoulders and leant down so he was face level with me. He then said in a soft yet firm tone

"Moira you need to slow down. Now tell me properly, what has happened?"

"Promise me you won't kick off?"

"I'm not promising anything until you tell me what's wrong. Now moira."

I took another deep breath before finally saying

"Pete kissed me"

Nothing in the world could've prepared me for the look of absolute fury which absorbed Cain's face in an instant. He subconsciously tightened his grip on my shoulders so hard I knew they would bruise. Upon noting the pained expression on my face he released me and taughtly walked to the other end of the garage showing he was struggling to not lose it.

"He did what?"

I remained silent unable to form the words again until he shouted

"Say it"

"He kissed me. Cain…"

Before I knew it he had picked up a spanner and launched it into one of the cars on the forecourt smashing its window in the process.

"Cain please calm down! There was nothing in it"

But he wasn't listening to me. Instead he was pacing around the garage with his fists clenched.

"When did it happen?"

"I dunno, a couple of hours ago"

"Where?"

"At home"

This only seemed to heighten his sense of anger and outrage as he stopped pacing and stood staring at me.

"Where is he now?"

This made me stop in my tracks. I didn't want Cain to hurt Pete.

"Please Cain! Just leave it, it was a mistake and…"

I ran out of words to say which judging by the look on Cains face was just as well. Within a blink of an eye he was walking back towards me until he'd backed us both into a wall. Not a single part of his body was touching mine yet I still couldn't draw my eyes from his due to the intensity of the glare he was giving me.

"Leave it? He tries it on with my wife and you want me to leave it?"

"I don't want you to hurt him…."

"Why are you so bothered about what happens to him after what he's done? Don't tell me you kissed him back?!"

"Of course not! I pushed him off of me, I swear. I wouldn't of came to tell you about it if I had!"

"Then why are you trying to protect him? Don't tell me you have feelings for him?"

"I… No, not like that"

Clearly angered further by my hesitation he punched the wall a few inches away from my head and continued

"Are you sure about that? Only you seem more bothered about him than the fact he's tried to ruin our marriage!"

"Only because he's my friend! I swear Cain, you're the only man I love."

This helped, if only a little bit, in stopping him from getting any worse but he was still adamant on finding Pete.

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll find him myself moira."

I did what I thought would stop the situation from escalating any further and told him what I knew.

"I don't know if he'll be there but he was supposed to be going to Emma's this afternoon"

"Right. Go home and I'll be back later"

"Cain please…"

"Moira I mean it. Go home."

I decided against pleading Petes case any further as I knew it would only make things worse. Instead I nodded and walked back towards my car. All I could do is hope Cain left him in one piece.

Cain's PoV

I stood watching Moira walk away with barely contained fury. This really isn't what I needed right now. My dad and Lisa were over, I'd had to kick him out the family, Sam was resenting my new role as family leader, Debbie had left because of that waste of space Ross and now his dead beat brother has the nerve to snog my misses. He clearly has some sort of death wish. I hate those bartons! They've been nothing but trouble as long as I've known them. James turns up and reckons he's hopelessly in love with my woman as well as dragging his three brats along to live in my house, Ross turns up shot and ruins my proposal to moira, brings those thugs to the farm nearly ending me and moira in the process, Knocks charity up, ends Debbie and Pete and then breaks her heart, Pete turns up and ruins his marriage by nearly killing Ross and then has the cheek to try and steal my wife, MY wife! Adams caused me a fair bit of grief and even before me and moira got together I damn well hated John! The only one of them who I can remotely stomach is Finn.

The moment moira pulled out of the forecourt I started walking to Emma's. Pete is gunna wish he'd never been born. I got to the door and started banging on it.

"Pete! Pete! get this door open now before I do!"

Seconds later I heard Emma standing on the other side shouting back

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from my house now before I call the police, I mean it!"

"Shut it you crazy witch and get this door opened before I knock it down"

"That's it I'm calling the police"

Fine. Have it your way. With that I booted the door and watched it swing open almost walking that cow in the process. I pushed her aside and ignoring her protests went in the living room to see Pete stood nervously at the back of the room.

"Tell her to get out. I don't want her hysterics to ruin the joy I'm gunna take out of breaking every bone on your sleazy face"

"You leave my son alone! What's he done to you anyway? You singles you think you can just treat people how you like well it's not on!"

I laughed callously and without looking away from him said

" oh has he not told ya? Your darling son here has been sniffing around my wife and earlier today decided he'd try and kiss her. Didn't you Pete?"

If he thought showing me some pathetic guilty expression would get him out of the beating he had coming he was wrong.

"What? You must be mad! My son wouldn't go anywhere near that slapper! No, this will be some lie made up by her to cause trouble, it's all she ever does the whore"

There it is. That red haze I get when one of my loved ones is insulted or hurt. Within a second I'd walked across the room and punched Pete in the face, I continued to beat him whilst ignoring her screaming and and attempts to pull me off. Once I'd covered the vast majority of his face in blood I turned around and pushed her away whilst shouting

"Do you wanna insult my wife again?"

She stood there clearly battling with her self and in the end chose the sensible option and nodded no.

"Good. Now apologise."

She looked as though she was about to argue so I kicked Pete causing her to quickly shout

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't let it happen again. Now Pete, tell mummy to wait upstairs whilst we finish our conversation."

By this point he'd pulled himself up against the wall in to a sitting position and looked to her and said

" Mum just go upstairs, don't make it any worse, please."

She lingered for a second and with a final fearful glance unwillingly went upstairs. With that I turned back to him and menacingly stood over him whilst ordering him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of it to happen. But she was the only one who was there for me with the Ross thing and I wanted to return the favour by supporting her. She's been so upset with the way you've been snapping at her and I've been the one she looks to for comfort. The more time we've spent together the more I've got attached to her. This afternoon I really thought she felt the same and I just got lost in the moment. She pushed me back almost straight way tho, don't blame her Cain, this is all my fault."

This just angered me further. I drove my foot into his gut and ribs several times before bending down and yanking his head up so I could growl in his ear

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my wife. Our marriage is none of your business and you'd better keep your nose out from now on. She had no right confiding in you about our relationship and my family and believe me it won't happen again. You'd better get over your so called attachment to her because you won't be spending anymore time together. Believe me, if you ever touch what's mine again you won't live to tell the tale. If it wasn't for moira you'd be dead by now. And don't get any daft ideas about the police or Finn will be next. Stay away from my wife."

With that I slammed his head back to the ground and walked out. I went back to garage, locked up and started driving home.

Back at the farm –Moira's PoV

I nervously Waited for Cain and stood up as I heard him opening the door. The sight I saw absolutely horrified me. His hands were smothered in blood and it was splattered in little drops over his shirt and face. I covered my mouth and my eyes filled with tears as I worried about Pete.

"Oh my god Cain! What have you done?"

"Taught him and his psycho mum a lesson. Don't worry, he'll live. I'm going to have a shower and when I come back down we need to talk."

With that he walked upstairs and left me to my thoughts. I really hope Petes ok. There was so much blood on him! That's the one thing about Cain I've never been comfortable with; how violent he can be at times. I've heard plenty about his past and none of it fails to shock me. I know for sure I wouldn't be ab,e to remain in a relationship with him if he still behaved that way. But Pete. I never wanted him hurt I just wanted to protect my marriage by keeping to my promise to be honest. He's been there for me when Cain hasn't and this is how I repay him? I'm a terrible friend.

Cain's PoV

I got out of the shower and went downstairs to our bedroom to get changed passing a evidently day dreaming Moira on the way. I got dressed and then went back into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. She looked at me clearly desperateto ask what had happened.

"Go on then"

She looked at me warily before asking

"What did you do?"

"I spoke to Pete."

"Cain! I mean how did you get all that blood on you?"

"It's his. Emma was there and she just made things worse for him. I got rid of her then we had a chat about him snogging other people's wives and then we came to an agreement and I left."

I watched as her beautiful face contorted in what she thought was concealable concern. But it wasn't I could see she was worried about him. I didn't like it.

"Why are you so bothered about him Moira? He's just tried to ruin our marriage and instead of being angry you're to busy thinking about wether or not he's ok."

"It's not like that Cain! I don't want anybody to be hurt plus, think of the trouble you could get in! And well, he's my friend."

"Your friend? Moira I don't want you to have anything more to do with him and I've made that perfectly clear to him as well."

She looked as though she was about to argue so I continued

"You can't seriously expect me to be ok with the two of you spending any more time together? You'd feel exactly the same if it was the other way round."

"But Cain, he doesn't have anybody else, he has depression and I don't want him to be alone"

"Well he should of thought about that before, shouldn't he? Besides we both know that's not the only reason. He decided to tell me how you'd been talking to him instead of me when you're upset. Remind me, which one of us is your husband?"

She looked at me with a guilty expression before responding

"You of course. And I haven't meant it. It's just you always seem so bust or you blame me for stuff like giving Moses back when I didn't have any choice. I just needed somebody to talk to and Pete was there when…"

She cut off then clearly thinking shed said to much

"What, when I'm not?"

"I know you've got a lot going on! I'm not saying it's your fault or anything but I've just needed somebody."

"Yeh and you should come to me! It doesn't matter what else is going on, you're my wife and I'll always look after you"

"I'm hardly gunna want to talk to you when you're in the mood you've been in tho and what if it's to do with you? Do you come and talk to me about myself every time I've annoyed you?"

"No but I don't go slagging you off which is clearly what you've done to me!"

"That came out wrong! I just mean that we both talk to people other than each other"

"I'm not saying you can't I'm just saying not with him, I'm hardly being unreasonable"

"Who else am I going to speak to? I can't talk to Vanessa because of this whole paternity drama, Diane has her cancer to be worried about and Rhona is busy with the adoption stuff"

"You've been mates with chas for years! And you and our Lisa have always got on"

"Yeh but they're your sister and stepmum, their loyalty is to you so I don't want to put them in an awkward position"

How long had she felt like this? Had I really been that preoccupied? I pulled her up and onto my lap before saying

"Moira they're your family as well now, and do you not think they all have little hen meetings where all the men get spoke about? Because they do and have done for as long as I remember. I'm sorry I've snapped at you so much lately. I know it's not your fault but you're the closest one to me and I guess I know you're the only one who will put up with me"

This made her crack a smile and I stroked her cheek then said

"Now, can we go and make up?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled whilst standing up. I followed suit then grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom.

Moiras pov

All tangible thoughts were taken over by passion the moment the bedroom door was closed. Cain quickly span me round and pushed me so my back was against the door and then started to kiss me. He explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue almost as if he was subconsciously telling himself he was the only one allowed to touch me like this. Before I knew it I was being lowered to the bed and my shirt was being undone. I then took his off and felt a familiar wave of desire at seeing his exposed chest. This didn't go unnoticed as I heard Cain snigger whilst he was peppering kisses down my throat and chest. Next to go was my bra and suddenly my breasts were receiving his, and his hands, full attention. I used the time to unbuckle his belt and pull it off but as I went for his trousers he pulled my hands away and mock scolded me

"Ah ah ah, good things come to those who wait"

"Cain…"

I was cut off by another searing kiss and when we stopped for air I saw him picking the belt up out of the corner of my eye. I knew what he wanted to do. He loves it. He raised his eyebrow asking for permission and I immediately nodded my assent. With that he took my wrists and tied them together and then to the headboard with the belt. He lent back and admired his handiwork then undid my jeans and pulled them of. My underwear was next and I was left completely naked whilst he still had his trousers on.

"Can't you take them off?"

He laughed amusedly and assured me he would soon and then he lowered his head and began to kiss and lick my vagina. I entered pure bliss and couldn't stop the pleasures moans and gasps that were escaping my mouth. Then suddenly it stopped. He'd sat back up and looked down at me and asked

"I'm the only person who can make you feel like this, you don't need any other man"

I noticed this was less a statement and more a question. He needed me to assure him I still needed and loved him. He gets like this sometimes, I think it's his childhood that's gave him these insecurities.

"Of course you are, I love you and only you Cain"

He lent back down and gave me a gentle kiss almost like a thank you before smirking again and taking his trousers off. He positioned himself at my entrance and huskily whispered in my ear

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Cains PoV

We lay there panting after we'd both finally climaxed and I rolled on to my stomach to release her wrists, rub them and kiss her again. I then pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my chest and I stroked her head. She looked up an smiled softly before asking

"Are we ok?"

"Of course we are, I won't let anybody come Inbetween us ever, I promise."

She kissed my chest and told me she loved me to which I told her I loved her more than life itself and we fell into a peaceful sleep just me and her together. All was as it should be.

Okay! There we go. This was my first fanfic, please review! I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or continue it so let me know what you think! Thanks :)


End file.
